Linear and Yurka
by LinearCannon
Summary: Yay!!!!! Updated!!!!!!! I love evolution!!!!!!!! Oh, possibility of what could happen at end of Evolution2
1. Changes

(Author's note: In this fic, I am just trying to give an idea of what could of happened if the game was changed around a little. Linear sounds much out of character. I apologize for this. I love to experiment with Linear's character and this is just something I wanted to try out. Yes, there is part hentai in here. I wanted to express the true bond of Mag and Linear that is sooo often left out in the game. Again, in my story I make Mag a whole lot mature and don't really want to focus on the age thing. HINT: Ash/Satoshi and Misty/Kasumi. Well now that this is all cleared up I am going to attempt this. Also, I know my paragraphs are really screwed up. It's not just my fault but also my computers. Now, here I go with chapter one of my Linear and Yurka type fic. I have not decided with a clear title yet but for now "Clear Destiny" or something better. I have to think on it. Tell me what you think.)-Linear Cannon  
Chapter 1  
'Dear Journal,  
I do not know the time nor the hour; neither the date nor the year. Just earlier I was hovering over Linear's bed. I envy Mag. Such beauty and youth...... Humans are sooo untrustworthy. Yet she trusts and believes in Mag. Humans cannot be trusted. My attempts to reform her have been unsuccessful. This "bondage" is completely disgusting. Her pain is immense for I can feel it. I can feel the pain Mag so often ignores. This makes me want to hold her tight and comfort for all its worth. The temptation is soo very unbearable that I often cannot concentrate. A human does not deserve her. I can offer her anything she desires.  
Tonight we are supposed to meet at the balcony. I want to see her face. Before I leave tonight, I want to tell her I love her and share with her a long pure, innocent kiss. If this does not convince her to go away with me, then somehow I will have to try and accept her decision.  
A long journey awaits me now. Linear is part of the human race. She is part of the human race....'  
Yurka slammed his journal in disgust and anguish. It wasn't fair. Mag basically owned Linear. Yurka knew he had to steal her away in any way possible. He was destruction and destruction always got what it wanted in the very end. The candle flickered a bit. It dimmed the room making it even harder for Yurka to continue his thoughts. He was residing at the hotel in Museville. Mag's forgiving heart Yurka. For whatever why reason this Yurka did not know. Yet another term in his vocabulary undefined. "Forgiveness", this had no place in the mind of a destroyer's. Mag wanted Yurka to lead a good life. Truthfully, Ulticannon wasn't defeated. Mag could never understand the full power of Ulticannon.   
In essence, Mag was quite foolish for allowing Yurka to stay. Though no one really makes a big deal out of it, he's quite dimwitted but full and of compassion which Linear very well knows.  
"Foolish human....," Yurka had murmured under his breath. It came out bitter and cold for this was Yurka's character. He removed his pink sleeves and laid them across the bed. The candle was almost out now. Then he placed his hands upon his hips and grinned from ear to ear with sin on his mind. He had clear intentions on his mind even if they were quite cruel. He was going to see Linear.  
  
Meanwhile,  
Linear was waiting for "him". She was quite impatient and excited to finally speak to him again. Mag had no clue of their secret meetings. They had separate rooms that were right next to each other. Mag was with Gre and Carcano while Pepper and Chain were with Linear. Tonight Chain and Pepper were out and Linear sat alone tending to her flowers.   
Linear was startled when she heard the doorknob turning.  
"Oh, Mag!!!" She held her flowerpot firmly in her hand. Mag scratched his head. "Didn't mean to startle you," Mag giggled delightfully showing his affection for Linear," I'm going to bed. I will be right next door if you need anything." Linear nodded in agreement and did quite a cute curtsy. Mag hugged her tightly and gently. "Goodnight, Linear."  
Mag cared for Linear sooo much. At times Linear could not even comprehend the way he cared. Over time she began to realize slowly his true feelings. The thought of Mag caring for her this way nearly scared her. What if she had to leave Mag? What if her duty commanded her to do so?  
She did not want to think about it anymore and thus laid on the empty bed. She twisted and turned waiting for him. Linear dozed off for a bit then slowly opened her eyes as a blinding light awakened her.  
"Linear........."  
Linear smiled as a soft breeze rushed upon her face. She was delighted. Linear ran to the balcony nearly tripping over her own sandal. She was now at the end of the balcony smiling away in awe and amazement. "Yurka," she spoke as if she were in a trance," Where are your....pink sleeves?" He floated to the ground. The silvery moonlight set the mood. Both of them were ecstatic to see each other. The wind played a soft melody. "Hee, hee. Don't you like?" Linear could not help but blush. Yurka was already quite handsome without his sleeves. Now he looked very stunning and made Linear very nervous inside as though twenty human emotions flowed through her body at once. It was quite invigorating.   
He put his arm around her shoulders. A quick glimpse of Mag ran through her mind and she tensed up a little more but then slowly eased into it. They gazed off into the moon for a bit. Nothing was on her mind except Yurka. She lost herself to his smell. It was wonderful and made Linear never want to leave.  
"Linear?" He turned to her in looked directly into her eyes, which looked bright purple in the moonlight. "If I had to go somewhere would you go with me?"  
Linear was stunned. The question ran continuously through her mind. "Where are you going?!" Linear managed to speak. Yurka moved away from her. 'Embrace me' she thought. "Fine, Linear. I will leave you and never return. With that he kissed her, massaging his lips with hers. Strangely, her large purple bow fell off. Her hair gently flowed in the wind and when Yurka finally pulled away, her eyes were as bright as ever. "Yurka.........."Yurka turned his back to Linear and gently floated above her. "Bye, Linear"  
He floated away as the tears came pouring down. She felt the pain rising in her throat. Linear had to release it...............  
"YUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Linear let out a piercing scream dropping to her knees. Mag quickly rushed in. He held Linear, as she would not say a word in deep shock. She slowly fainted.  
  
Author: Okay. That's it for chapter one. I hope I did okay. Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up soon enough.  



	2. I Love You

Linear And Yurka  
Chapter 2  
By LinearCannon  
  
"Aaahh....." She slowly opened her eyes." Yurka?" He had somehow brought Linear to his own world.   
"You love him? Mag.....," Yurka broke the silence away. Linear sat straight up now. Of course she loved Mag!!!  
"I do...I love him. And you can't change that!" Yurka had no apparent emotion whatsoever. Though inside he was hurt. He loved Linear. "I love you, Linear. We are meant for each other. Can you not see that?" He floated right beside her. The world was dark and full of mysterious doors and such that made Linear have a sudden chill. "Do you know it was being lonely for all this time?" Linear could feel his pain as she slowly stepped back and was saddened. Yurka place his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Do you know?!" Linear didn't know how to respond. She had left him lonely all these years. With a sudden urge, she kissed Yurka. Her wings sprouted from her back as she floated with him.  
"Yurka........" They stared at each other for a bit after the kiss. She had nothing to say. Linear was bonded to him by the power of Evolutia. "One week, Linear. For you to decide who you love more," Yurka had a very serious voice. It was gentle and quite romantic even. "Then we can go away to where we belong. Yurka disappeared into nothing but Evolutia feathers. Suddenly, she was back in her room dangling in Mag's arms. Her hair was a mess. When she focused she instantly hugged him. "Where is Yurka?! What did he do to you?!" Mag was gently shaking her back and forth until she finally stood up straight in confusion. Gre Nade had his shotgun in hand.  
"He didn't do anything!! He just surprised me is all....in my dreams," she lied. Then Yurka walked through the door. "Is anything wrong? I heard my name," he asked. Yurka's sleeves were attached again. Mag was filled with rage. "I don't know what happened ,Yurka, but I have my eye on you.  
Mag and Gre left. Yurka smiled. Then he mysteriously left. He nodded to Linear as to say'one week' before he did though. Linear was confused and wanted to cry but was sick of crying. She was Evolutia and she had to stand her bearings. Mag decided to come back in. He shut the door, held her, and they laid on the bed next to each other. He was stroking her hair.   
"Oh, what am I going to do, Mag? I can't......no.........," Linear began balling in tears. She was quite ashamed. Mag felt scared and pulled her closer. "You'll never have to leave, Lin-chan. I am to protect you and nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am here." Linear almost moaned when he called her 'Lin-chan' Mag locked the hotel door. (Okay, this is my first lemon especially between Mag and Linear. I wanted it to be sweet. So cut me some slack.) He stared at her now sitting up on the bed. Mag kissed her passionately and they laid together. He kissed her again letting his tongue in a little bit and noticed how tense her body got. They were massaging each other expanding the kiss bit by bit. Mag removed his cyframe then shirt. Linear gently moaned as he removed her blue shorts. "I want this I want you......" Linear's voice drifted off a bit. She helped unbuckle his pants. She moaned a little more and a little louder looking down to see a very unusual object. She had learned what it was. Of course Pepper had the "talk" with her and even showed her pictures. It felt wonderful and exciting. Awhile, Yurka was staring and hovering over the window in digust. He stared at them as their bodies intertwined as one. His blood boiled and his eyes were as wide as ever.  
"Enjoy it while you can, Mag........" Yurka disappeared leaving a trace of evolutioa feathers behind him. Linear noticed this and while Mag was pushing his way in she followed him with her eyes. He had seen them......... Linear would continue moaning in pain. So Mag would go down and gently move his fingers around down "there" exploring his way. It was a new experience. Linear took this opportunity to explore also. When he came back up she would kiss his chest and he would play around with her breasts a little bit nibbling them. Finally, he tried again and broke her virginity barrier. She screamed gently trying to hold all of the emotions in. He carressed her the best way he could. A tear fell on her cheek. Linear's mind was mostly on Yurka as she would imagine him standing next to the bed.   
Their shadows danced on the walls, "Harder...," she whispered. Mag di das he was told. It started to feel better as she massaged her hands across his back. "Ah, yes.......," Mag moaned. He did one final thrust. "Maaaaagguuuuuuu!!" She finally came and so did he as his seed shot up straight into her. They screamed each other's names and she gently kissed his cheek. "I love you, Linear. I want to stay here forever. Just me and you. Forever....." Mag blushed and stared at his beautiful accomplishment. He pulled the covers up higher. They snuggled a bit. They shared their body warmth with eachother, The moonlight covered their shadows as they fell asleep.........   



	3. Come with me

Chapter 3 By LinearCannon  
A Time of Confession  
  
"Wow, Pepper! This is a blast!" Chain exclaimed gulping down another glass of milk. She felt suddenly dizzy and a somewhat drunk. "Where did you get the milk?" Pepper laughed then replied, "It's from Long Island."  
Pepper swallowed down some more beer. They were busy at the Museville bar drinking, dancing, and having fun. Though Chain was not at the drinking age, she had her fair share of talk to older and more mature men. "Linear does not know what she is missing eh, Chain?" Pepper finished her glass and slammed it down firmly on the table.   
The drunken Pepper and the warped out Chain slowly walked to the hotel. It was past midnight. Pepper opened the door and suddenly covered Chain's mouth to muffle the shriek of terror. Pepper smiled," Awwwww, how cute.........Linear finally gave herself to Mag!!!!" Chain was burning with anger. She wanted to take Linear and strangle her to death. But she could not. Linear's hair covered part of her face as her arms were wrapped around her dear, sweet Mag and she took nice slow breaths with eyes shut tightly in pure pleasure. Chain wanted to cry but in a way she felt as though maybe Linear did deserve Mag. She began crying and Pepper led her to the lobby to sleep.   
Another hour passed. It was about 3 am now and Chain still couldn't sleep as she twisted and turned on the couch. She would stare at her disassembled cyframe to make her sleep but it still wouldn't work. She kept thinking of Mag........and her fantasies. This wasn't to happen. "Chain......," she could hear her voice being called out and Chain almost thought it was from within. She stepped out of the hotel without her cyframe. "Who's there?" Chain called out quite bravely. Then she finally spotted a figure near the bushes. "Yurka......." It was Yurka. He finally came into her view. He smiled and confided her. "Hello there,Miss Chain." Now Chain was finally in his world. And the evil seed was planted. The two lovers set aside and an innocent by stander to make the world anew. This game was underway and everyone a victim............  
  
(sorry for the shortness and mistakes. Faria helped with the lack of sleep. Curse you for playing with my emotions. hee hee. You know what I am talking about. Anyway next update by wednesday. Then I will make sure the story all goes together instead of making you all very   



	4. Goodbye

Linear And Yurka Chapter 5  
By Linear Cannon  
  
The dim light entered into the two lovers' beds. Mag slowly opened his eyes. He stared at his accomplishment once again. She stirred a bit and he kissed her forehead. "Lin-chan?" She was awake now and smiled a bright smile. Linear instantly hugged him. "Oh Mag!" Suddenly, she frowned a bit as she lifted the covers and looked at herself and thought about what she had done. Mag had put all of his clothes on. He spoke softly, "Anything wrong? You feeling okay?" Linear nodded and nearly jumped when she heard the door open. Gre peeped in with his eyes so very bright. "Mag!! Master Mag, breakfast is uh ready. Come down and eat!!!" Gre nearly ran and he talked as in broken sentences. Mag scratched his head and laughed.   
Linear dressed her self. "Magu, go downstairs. I'll be down there in a bit." He did as he was a told not because he is a puppy(little humor for Faria Aite) but because he respected her. She looked at herself in the mirror again. "Hmmmmm......Hello, Linear...," Yurka said entering unexpectedly. Linear nearly screamed. "Yurka, I know you were there....watching."  
He laughed," Hee Hee. You mean when you made love to a disgusting human? I was there and only because I have to protect you."  
Linear blushed. He approached her closer and closer. Yurka grabbed her by the waist and indulged himself into her. Linear was trying to get free from his grasp. "Yurka!!! We are related. Kinda like brother and sister!!! Er, are we? I mean, what am I saying?!" Yurka pulled her on the bed. He looked her directly in the face, "No........" His hands slid up her white dress. "Yurka?.....Yurka......," each time she said his name she moaned a little higher. He positioned himself on top of her. "No, I do not love you. Are you sick?! I love Mag!! Not you!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile,   
"Oh, hi there, Chain." Mag greeted Chain very nicely. Chain blushed. "Just going down for breakfast, Mag." They looked at each other for a bit then Mag continued down the stairs. "Oh wait, Mag!!! I need to show you something!" Mag scratched his head. He decided to follow Chain since Linear was not there yet anyway. They went into the banquet hall, which was now empty. "You will not interfere. You will not."  
Mag backed away. "Excuse me?" Chain did an evil laugh. "Linear and Yurka are meant for each other. You will not and cannot stop their love." Mag moved closer to the doors now. "Love?!" Chain opened the doors. "See for yourself." Mag ventured back to the hotel room. Chain now fell to the ground. "Oh my.......what have I done?! What did I do?! Why is everything soo fuzzy........" She blacked out.  
"Linear?" He opened the door a bit and fell back in horror. They were making love right on the bed. "Mag!!! Help me!!! He is hurting me!!!!! " Yurka turned around and stopped trying to pull off her shorts. Mag was almost positive of what he saw or was he? "Leave her alone!!!!!!" Without thinking he charged at Yurka and missed only hurting himself instead. Yurka laughed at this. "Lin...Linear........," Mag's voice cried out bitterly. Linear looked at Mag with wings sprouting out of her back. Soon, Gre, Carcano and Pepper can running up to see what was the matter but Yurka had a force on the door that would not allow them in. "Mag!!!! I love you!! And only you!!!!" He attacked Yurka again to only miss again. "Stupid human.....," Yurka said while opening up another dimension,"Come, Linear." Linear cried. "It is for the best, Mag. He will just kill us all. There is nothing I can do. He is stronger." She fainted. "No!!!! I will not give you up!!!!!! Never!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mag attacked at full force. "Fool......Total destruction........." Mag was knew it was over. "Linear........." all his memories fled through his mind. When they made love and when he first met her. All the love thy had given each other and his promise that he would never let anything happen to her.........................  
"Bye, Mag. HeeHee." (Faria, I am obsessed with that 'heehaw')   
  
Well thanks for reading another crappy chapter. What do you think? Is Mag going to be the hero? Next update by Friday. Sorry for the mistakes. I haven't been feeling well lately.  
  



End file.
